Revenge is Sweet
by PureSirius
Summary: When Kai forces Tala to skate in Moscow Park in only his boxers, Tala has the perfect revenge for the poor bluentte when they return home...poor Kai...YAOI! KaiTala RR!


Padfootlet:…well while Liz-chan is sitting there at her comp with severe writers block..I am here with ideas swarming around in my head…and not to worry…Secrets WILL be updated for those of you who are reading it…

Rei: Without further ado…she does not own it…if she did…Beyblade would be one big Yaoi fest with Kai and myself making out in front of a huge crowd…-looks at Padfootlet- you're sick ya kno that?

Padfootlet: -smile-

………-----

"I don't think it was funny." Tala grumbled; wrapped up in a thick blanket that Kai had just given him along with a mug of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

Kai grinned and sat on the arm of the couch in front of the fire that Tala was sitting in. "I thought it was."

Tala glared at his boyfriend. "I am aware of that…seeing as YOU were the one that didn't lose the bet."

"You shouldn't make sucker bets then." Kai shrugged.

Tala pulled the blanket tighter around his body, still sour at Kai for making him freeze is ass off and for embarrassing him in front of half of Moscow in the park.

_-EARLIER THAT DAY-_

"You're not _seriously _going to make me do this are you Kai?" Tala practically whined. He had a death grip on the front of his thick coat, not wanting to take it off due to the bitter cold, not to mention the sheer embarrassment that was sure to ensue.

Kai simply smirked. "Yes Tala…it was part of the bet…"

"You tricked me!"

Kai raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you _trick _someone into seeing two people making out?"

Tala thought for a second. Ok, so that wasn't the smartest thing he ever said, but the point was that he did _not _want to stand out in the middle of the ice rink in only his boxers.

Currently, Tala, Kai, Bryan, and Rei, were in the Moscow Park to spend the day outside in the snow; Bryan and Rei were out ice-skating. Well, Rei was _attempting _to teach Bryan how to ice skate; needless to say it wasn't working very well.

"I still don't want to do it…" Tala muttered. "A _good _boyfriend would never make me go through with this…"

"Well I guess I'm not a good boyfriend then am I?" Kai sighed, giving him a fake sad look. "I suppose I will have to get over that now won't I?"

Tala looked at him with pleading puppy eyes; something he had perfected over the years of being with Kai.

The blue haired blader glared. "Don't give me that look…"

Tala sighed, there was no way he was going to win this battle. The ONE person he had to fall in love with and he had to be more stubborn than him, just his luck. He hesitated before moving onto the ice, quickly gaining his balance on the slick surface. Kai joined him a moment later and took his coat off, making Tala lose his balance and fall backwards onto his butt.

The redhead yelped as the cold ice touched his skin. Kai smirked down at him, the coat folded up in his arms. "5 minutes Tala." He said, before helping him up and skating off backwards, careful not to run into anyone. Not that it was hard; almost everyone was now staring at the half naked former Blitzkrieg Boy. Some (mainly girls) were staring in admiration for his perfectly sculpted body and pale skin. Getting up, he decided that skating would be the best way to keep warm.

"I'm going to kill him…he better hope that couch is comfortable…he'll be sleeping in it for a year." Tala growled to himself. He was so caught up in his cursing of his boyfriend he didn't see Bryan coming at him at an incredible speed, unable to stop.

"Tala watch-!"

Rei's warning was too late, both Bryan and Tala collided, sending them both to the ice. The neko-jin skated over worriedly with Kai behind him smirking like an idiot. "You ok Bryan?"

Bryan got up slowly, holding his head. "Damn Tala…how hard is your damn head!" He glared down at his captain before his lips formed a smirk as he took in his captain's appearance. "Decided to do a little streaking did you?" He teased.

Tala got up, glaring at him. "Thanks to you two." He pointed at Rei then back to Bryan. "I lost a bet!"

Bryan and Rei blinked, before Rei started to laugh, nearly falling over. "You…" He calmed his laughter. "You made a bet that landed you half naked in the middle of the winter on an ice rink!"

Tala glared. "Unless you want to have an unfortunate accident I suggest you cease and desist kitty."

A police car parked near the rink and an officer got out, scanning the rink, his eyes falling on the group of teens. 3 of them were fully clothed, and one was standing in the middle of them in only his boxers. He was obviously the one the call was about. Walking over to the group of boys, treading carefully on the smooth surface, he finally reached them.

"I was told that there was a streaker in this part of the park…I didn't think anyone could be that stupid…but I had to come check it out anyway, it seems as if some one _is _stupid enough." His eyes shamelessly scanned the redhead's naked torso that was covered in goosebumps from the cold.

Kai bit back a growl. He had meant to embarrass Tala, not have some perverted old man check him out!

"But if I do say so myself for a stupid teenager you have a pretty body…" The man said seductively, making Tala move closer to Kai, who glared hatefully at the police officer.

"Yes unfortunately for you he's taken so why don't you go hit on someone else?" Kai said, putting the coat back on Tala and wrapping his arm around the redhead's waist. He glared at the man, _daring _him to challenge him.

The police officer looked somewhat disappointed before saying a few more things to the group about how streaking was illegal and walking off the ice.

_PRESENT TIME-_

"I still don't like how that guy was looking at you." Kai said.

Tala smirked. "You don't like when other people look at me Kai?" He put on his best puppy face. Kai was never great with showing outward affection; so asking him something like this would be very uncomfortable for the bluenette. Served him right; after what he did to Tala that afternoon Kai deserved to feel _some _kind of discontent.

"No I don't." Kai said, looking at the redhead straight in the eyes.

Well his plan just went down the drain. Now what? Tala wanted _some _sort of revenge. Then it hit him. Oh yes, this would be better than making him sleep on the couch for the next year. "That's good to hear then." He practically purred. Leaning forward, he captured Kai in a fierce kiss, wrapping his arms around the bluenette's neck, pulling him down into his lap and under the blanket with him.

"Tala…" Kai panted between kisses. "Do you…really… think we should be doing this one the couch!" He gasped as Tala slipped a hand down the waistband of his pants. With Tala still only in his boxers, and his hands down his pants it was hard for Kai to even come up with a rational thought other than. _'Screw it…' _before pushing Tala further onto the couch and kissing him once again.

Soon, they were both in their boxers, and completely oblivious to what was going on around them As soon has Kai began to slip Tala's boxers off his hips, the redhead's hand grabbed Kai's wrist, stopping him from going any further.

Kai tugged on the waistband of the boxers impatiently, breaking the kiss, and glaring slightly at his koi, who was smirking at him with some kind of triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"I think that making me go out and embarrass myself in front of half the Moscow Park means that I can punish you…"

Kai looked horrified. He didn't mean…

Tala's smirk deepened as if he had read his koi's mind, "That's right Kai-kun…no sex…" He pushed Kai off of him so the phoenix landed on the flood, still trying to process what had just happened.

Stooping down, Tala pecked Kai on the lips before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

Once the redhead was gone, Kai shook his head, the past few minutes finally catching up to him. "TALA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO SEX!"

He could hear the redhead laughing in the other room.

…………----------

Padfootlet:….ook…well…er…review…O.o; I dunno what to say about this lol


End file.
